


Become Mine?

by mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110



Series: My Comfort is Strawberry Flavored Tattoos [5]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Light Description of Violence, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Non-Explicit, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, implied sexy-times, loss of virginity (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110/pseuds/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110
Summary: The beautiful journey of how Tharn finally asked Type, officially, to become his forever. That's also blended in with the harrowing story of Tharn and Type's first real domestic fight interwoven in between.So it's like: Adorable romance, perfect date, (cute) then out of nowhere emotional angst (!), emotional angst, then (awww) adorable romance (awww), then emotional angst! (Again!) Then back to adorable romance (<3)-- like every other break. So get ready for that roller coaster of feels coming at ya.Overall this story is both cute and character building. Please enjoy. Also the tags: Don't like, don't read.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Series: My Comfort is Strawberry Flavored Tattoos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695022
Comments: 34
Kudos: 293





	Become Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for tuning in babe! Sorry I dropped off the face of the earth for like two weeks there, I'm usually way better at getting my stories in, but damn this one kicked my ass.
> 
> Anyway, I hope it wasn't too, *too* late, and if it was, well fuck-- I guess I'm screwed, but hopefully((!??!?!)) the story itself makes up for it. I did try to make it longer than my previous additions because of this.
> 
> Alright, alright, I've delayed you enough, go! <3

“Type you bitch!” Seo bursts into the room with a laughing Khlui right behind him. “Are you ready for the best damn party-- ow!”

Seo rubbed his head and looked around his friends' living room only to almost pee himself at the death glare that stared into his soul. Tharn and Type were on the couch, cuddled together. Tharn was awake, Type was on top of Tharn, tucked under his chin, hands curled into fists by his face as he stirred slightly in his sleep.

Tharn dropped his glare when Type moved. He soothed back Type’s hair and kissed his head. His expression was one that shouldn’t be crossing the same face that literally almost sliced Seo’s throat open a few seconds ago, but there it was. Soft and smiling.

“It’s okay, baby. Shh.” Tharn soothed gently. “Go back to sleep.”

Type shifted, turning his head with a quiet groan, and settled. Dead to the world.

Khlui shut the door quietly and picked up the spiral notebook that Tharn had chucked at Seo’s head.

Tharn resumed glaring at the two of them. Seo was too afraid to breathe. This man could _kill_ him.

“If you guys wake up Type,” Khlui whispered, reading aloud from the notebook, “I will slit your throats and watch you bleed to death on the floor. No one will ever find your bodies. Your funerals will be lovely and commemorate the wonderful but stupid lives you led. Type will never know the truth. Thank you for understanding.”

Seo nodded rapidly. “I-- I’m so sorry!” He whispered, bowing to pay his apologies. “But wait-- what are we supposed to do? We’ve got a party to set up.” He held up the bags of party supplies he carried, which didn’t include the bags that Khlui had carried in.

Tharn glared up at them and gestured to the notebook, being very careful not to wake Type as he moved.

Khlui instantly turned the page, in fear for his and Seo’s lives. “I understand you are decorating in here for your band's party and I offer my congratulations on selling over five-hundred copies of your first album.” Khlui swallowed before continuing, _quietly._ “You may make your preparations but do so as quietly as possible, be careful to not wake up Type. If you didn’t know, then I shall inform you now, that I know how to kill and dismember a man in nine different ways without a knife and I always keep a switchblade in my car. Proceed with caution.”

“Oh my god.” Seo whispered.

“We’ll be quiet.” Khlui nodded rapidly, pushing a very protestant Seo into the living room of a sleeping Type.

Tharn, satisfied with his landed threats, closed his eyes and let them work around him.

One by one as the party participants came into Type’s apartment, they were warned instantly by Seo of their impending death if they dared raise their voices to a loud enough register to disturb Type's sleep. He gave them all the notebook, and Tharn had to admit, he enjoyed watching the equal looks of shock, fear, and abdication that he was met with from Type’s friends.

It took a few hours, but sure enough Type’s whole place was decorated and set up for the party and now everyone was waiting for their lead guitarist to awaken, because fuck if anyone was going to wake him up themselves and incur the wrath of Tharn.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, Tharn sighed, realizing he was going to have to wake Type up himself.

“Everyone hide.” Tharn said softly. “I will wake him up.”

The friends agreed with the last minute surprise element added to the party and began looking for places to hide. Once satisfied that everyone was good and hidden, Tharn began stirring the peacefully sleeping boy in his arms.

Tharn hesitated as he looked down at Type, breathing softly, looking nothing less than angelic as he slept. Tharn kissed his apology to Type’s hair before he lightly shook Type.

“Baby,” Tharn spoke louder than a whisper, but it was still gentle. He continued shaking Type softly. “Baby, wake up. Come on.”

Type groaned and turned his head again. Curling his fists into Tharn’s shirt.

Tharn kissed him, and began patting Type’s back lightly as he still shook. “N’Type,” Tharn smiled, “It’s time to wake up.”

Type groaned again, slowly moving his hand to stop Tharn’s. “No.” He whined out lowly, pinching his eyebrows together as his eyes stayed stubbornly closed.

“Come on, baby.” Tharn coaxed, he held Type’s protestant hands in his and shook him with his thigh. “Let’s wake up okay? It’s time.”

“Time?” Type tried to use his other hand to stop Tharn’s thigh, but it was trapped between their chests, and he didn't have the energy to move that much. “Time for what?”

“Nothing baby.” Tharn smiled, kissing Type’s hair. “Just time for me to see you.”

Type groaned loudly in further protest and buried his head into Tharn’s chest. “Let me sleep, you bastard.”

“Not right now,” Tharn sighed. “It’s time to get up, come on.”

Tharn shook Type and patted his back.

“Are you going to stop?” Type asked.

“No.” Tharn smiled.

“Fine, fine.” Type relented, eyes still closed. “Shut up, just, hold on.”

Tharn stilled, waiting for Type.

Eventually Type stretched out over Tharn, his muscles tensing up all the way from his shoulders to his toes. He sighed deeply and collapsed against Tharn. He then rubbed his eyes open and rested his hands on Tharn’s chest, setting his chin up on his hands to properly glare up at Tharn.

Tharn gave a big smile. “There's my perfect baby. Good morning." Though both knew it was like eight or nine in the evening.

Type rolled his eyes. “Not anymore.”

Tharn laughed and urged Type up to him. “Come here.”

Type hesitated for one moment before he relented stretching up to kiss Tharn.

“I hate you.” Type said once they released.

“Okay.” Tharn smiled petting back Type’s hair.

Type rubbed his eyes again, he paused when he saw the state of his living room. “What the-- what?” He looked at Tharn and saw how Tharn was exactly like he was when Type had fallen asleep during their movie. “How, how did you do this?”

Tharn smirked. “I didn’t.”

Before Type could even question what the hell that meant, all of their friends jumped out from their hiding spots to shout one extremely loud “SURPRISE!”

Type was literally surprised off the couch. He jumped in shock and fell on the floor, on his back, with a groan of pain.

The friends laughed and went to him throwing confetti, and various leftover decorations all over him.

Tharn sat up with a smile and a stretch.

Type shoved as much shit off of himself as he could with a frown. “I look like a unicorn threw up on me.” He glared as he sat up too.

“You look beautiful, nong.” Tharn smiled.

Type hit him and stood up. “Okay, okay, get off of me, you assholes!” Type discouraged his friends as they surrounded them, but he was smiling.

Tharn stood and hugged Type too, kissing him on the head as he placed a blue party hat on him. Type protested against the hat, but not enough to actually discourage him.

“I want you to know that being forced to watch you two is disgusting.” Khlui said helpfully.

Type blushed, glared at Tharn, and shoved his friend back with a “Shut up.”

“Seriously,” P'Tae laughed, “you’re already dating, and soulmates, do you have to be so gross?”

“You’re just jealous.” Tharn smirked, he wrapped his arm around Type's waist. “Come on, your cake is waiting for you over here.”

“Cake!” Seo celebrated, running over to the dining table.

The group laughed and followed him. Type hung back and stopped Tharn from going. “Hey.”

Tharn looked back at him and stayed by his side. “Hmm?”

“Who gave you permission to tell our friends we were dating?” Type questioned, though he was so happy, he couldn’t peel the smile away from his face.

Tharn smirked and wrapped his arms around Type’s waist. “Well, I basically told everyone I knew the minute I could because when Type Thiwat said yes to me, that was the best moment of my life.” Tharn smiled. “And you always tell your best friends about the best moments of your life.”

Type nodded. “You want to remind me what happened immediately after I said yes? My memory’s a little faded.”

“Gladly, baby.” Tharn smiled into the kiss eagerly.

///

“Hey sleeping beauty, where you at, bro? I got your piece-- oh gross!”

///

"Tharn, what the hell?"

Tharn laughed and wrapped his hands around Type's waist shrugging behind his confused soulmate with a smile. "I don't know."

"No, seriously." Type looked back at Tharn. He needed answers. "Tharn. What the hell?"

Tharn only hummed and kissed Type's frozen lips. The kiss helped a little to break the stiff board that Type had become. Tharn, liking the result, leaned in and kissed him again, slowly this time. Making it last. He felt the muscles underneath him relax. When he looked back at Type as they separated, there was a softness in his eyes that told him that the boy was more open. Less _what the fuck._

"I just thought we could try something out." Tharn shrugged again. "But we don't have to if you don't want to."

Type shook his head. Eyes wide. "I'm just, it's just, a lot. I mean it looks like," Type gestured to the whole thing. "Like a lot."

"That's okay." Tharn soothed his strong hands down Type's arms. "I understand it's not everybody's thing. Come on," Tharn intertwined their fingers and pulled Type away. "Let's go to my car."

Type pulled back. He looked at Tharn with a half smile and a shrug.

\--

"Oh my god!" Type shrieked into a laugh as his hands gripped Tharn's waist tighter.

The roar of the engine underneath them rumbling through his thighs. He could feel her power as she tore down the street. Fierce and sure.

He couldn't hear it, but the vibrations in Tharn's back and stomach told Type that Tharn was laughing too.

Maybe he was being too loud. Maybe he was too excited, but damn it if he didn't care.

The wind whipping around his hair, arms, back, and face so strong that he almost couldn't see. Even in the standstills when Tharn was at a red light. The moments where they were stopped so starkly that he could taste the humidity of the night on his tongue. The harsh winds that were no longer there, still burning his cheeks. The rumble of the engine staggering below his legs in a way that was somehow louder than it was on the highway. When Type looked all around them and saw the lights of their city at night. The stars shining just above. With him. With Tharn. It was beautiful.

Then the light would green and they'd be roaring again. Soaring away to forever. Type loved it so much he almost couldn't bear it.

Tharn once, at a particularly empty street light, revved so hard that Type swore they went zero to sixty in three seconds flat.

And Type, after a shout of surprise, laughed in Tharn's ear. Hands tightening around a slim, strong waist, not in fear, but in jubilation. He even jumped a little, sat up in the seat. What he really wanted was to stand up. Put his hands on Tharn's shoulders, stand and see the whole world pass them by in a blur of the neon colors painting the wind.

"That was awesome!" Type shouted as they yet again ripped through the streets.

Type didn't know where they were going, or how long he'd been given the taste of freedom, but when Tharn parked in some parking lot facing an evening restaurant with a million cars stagnant around them in navy blues, whites, and blacks, Type knew a few things.

One, that was one of the most freeing moments in his life and he will never, ever forget his first motorcycle ride. Two, his head was buzzing from the noise that just died with the engine and from the shouting. His own shouting. And he loved it. Three, his legs were stiff, and his thighs were sore, leading his mind, not for the first time, to think of things that may be happening later depending on where the night leads. And four, the way Tharn was smiling at him, the way he knew was smiling back, Tharn's hair blown back all windswept and handsome. With perfect teeth gleaming past perfect lips. The proud light in his eyes as he laughed with Type, and he could feel it, that he loved this man. His soulmate. He loved him.

"That was amazing." Type smiled. He laughed again as he caught his breath, wondering where it went in the first place. "I see why you like it so much." Tharn had told him before that he's been riding longer than he's been driving, since he was sixteen, and that he feels better, safer even, on his bike than in a car. It was the first thing he'd purchased for himself actually. With his own money, after years and years of saving. He bought it beaten, and missing parts, handed down and tossed out and he'd built her from the ground up.

Tharn nodded, his smile was closed lipped and turning into a beautiful smirk. "I'll have to take you more often. You really seemed to enjoy yourself. I think you were louder than my bike half the time."

Type wasn't even ashamed. "Thank you."

Tharn chuckled at Type's boldness and held out his arm. "Then shall we?"

Type accepted the arm with a nod. "Let's."

///

"And you said what?" Tharn was laughing, head thrown back, eyes closed. Hand against his heart.

Type nodded and laughed with him. "I said," he shook his head with a smile, he still couldn't believe he said this. Even after all these years. "I said 'Thanks for the advice sweetie, now I know how to avoid pregnancy scares.' "

Tharn laughed again. "She tells you to go fuck yourself, and you said 'thanks for--' oh my Type, you did not."

Type shrugged with a smile. "I did," he confirmed. "Anyway, well her boyfriend was not pleased in the least."

"Oh, of course. Of course." Tharn nodded.

"Especially since he was the cause of all their pregnancy scares that she was famous for at my school." Type continued with a chuckle. "And uh, so yeah. He went to find me after school and that was my first fight."

"Beautiful." Tharn shook his head. "And how old were you, again?"

"Uh twelve? Thirteen maybe?" Type guessed. "It was a long time ago."

Tharn nodded around his bite.

They were currently sitting outside, in a private, 'under the stars' pavilion. With delicate white lights strung up all around them blending in with the decorations of the flora.

They had breezed through dinner and were now on dessert, which Tharn was currently working on a chocolate mousse cake and Type had a strawberry cheesecake, a la mode.

"Did you win?" Tharn asked, reaching over with his silver fork, stealing a strawberry off of Type's plate.

"Thief." Type jaunted with a smirk. Chasing Tharn's retreating hand with his own fork. "What do you mean, did I win? I was thirteen, he was fifteen, and I hadn't even had my growth spurt yet. I was short, skinny, and had a lot of rage issues." He shrugged and looked at his cake. "So of course I beat the shit out of him."

Tharn smirked as he ate his stolen goods. "That's my baby."

"Shut up." Type smiled. He sighed and looked all around them at the lights. He looked back at Tharn, glowing in front of him, literally, even in the pitch of the night. How did he get so lucky? "Where did you even find this place?"

Tharn wiped the corner of his mouth with his napkin before setting it down and leaning back. "You like it, huh?" He nodded. "My dad proposed to my mom at this restaurant, so I figured it had good Kirigun luck."

"Wait, really?" Type leaned forward.

Tharn nodded again. "Yes sir. Right where we're sitting. My mother recalls the moment to this day."

Type smiled, resting his head in his hand. "I can see why."

"So, did I do good?" Tharn sat forward. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a good first half," Type nodded, Tharn laughed as Type patted his arm in support. "But this better not be the end."

"Miss me already?" Tharn teased. Type hit him. "Don't worry baby, I'm not done yet."

"Oh?" Type sat back and cut another bite of his amazingly rich cake. Seriously, he needs to remember this place for the next time he wants cheesecake. "What else you got, Khun Phi?"

Type took his bite smugly.

Tharn only smiled at him and shook his head. "Nothing much but uh," Tharn took an ostentatious look around. "It's a little quiet out here, don't you think? We could really use some music."

Type questioned Tharn's behavior internally, whilst reluctantly agreeing. "I mean, I didn't really notic--"

Type was cut off by the alarming, too loud for a radio, sound of a violin. And then his head was turning, because the door was opening. And then the music was louder.

"Oh my god." Type smiled while he hid his face as he heard, but did not want to believe, that two violinists, a guitarist, and a singer, were now coming in with music and surrounding their table. He peeked up at a beaming Tharn. "I can't believe you right now."

Tharn smiled back, all charm and swagger, but said nothing as he listened to the live music.

Type laughed, burying his face again as he tried to wrap his head around the situation, then Tharn was reaching over and holding one of his hands.

Type shook his head as he let Tharn take his hand and covered his eyes with the other.

The music was beautiful, he had to admit. Soft and slow. The singer, whoever he was, was singing something in a language that Type couldn't understand. But the notes were long and light. It was nice.

Type looked up with a smile of disbelief. He shook his head again. "A serenade," he shrugged. "Why not?"

"Exactly." Tharn nodded.

Type hummed and took a generous sip of his white wine, letting the alcohol settle his stomach.

"People are staring from inside, you know." Type whispered.

Tharn shrugged. "They're jealous."

"You're ridiculous." Type smiled.

Tharn leaned in. "Only for you, Yai Nong."

The two sat back and listened to the song together, Tharn not letting go of Type's hand.

///

"Where to next?" Type sighed. He swung their hands in between them as he tasted the humidity of the rich night once again.

Tharn shrugged with a knowing smile as he led them to his bike. "I don't know."

Type looked up at him skeptically. He's been dodging the question every time Type has asked. At the apartment when Type asked about the car. On the bike at a red light when the world was hush about them, and now here, after the restaurant.

"Let's just see where the night takes us, huh?" Tharn smiled warmly down at Type, letting his arm be swung as he squeezed Type's hand in his.

Type nodded with a smile of his own. Trusting Tharn to amaze him again. "Okay krub."

When they reached their ride, Tharn got situated first, offered the helmet again to Type who refused to take it.

"No," Type shook his head, "I wanna feel it, Phi, I have to feel it."

Tharn nodded reluctantly and stood to put the helmet away. Cause he knew what Type meant. He felt it too. He loved it. But he was also concerned for Type's safety. But he also trusted himself to keep Type safe.

Tharn looked at Type, more like at his body, and questioned something. He turned to look at the bike and himself. Then he looked back at Type.

"What?" Type looked down at himself, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"Nong," Tharn waved him over, "Come here. I want to see something."

Type walked over and Tharn looked back and forth between his girl and his soulmate. "Yeah I think it'll work." He nodded to himself. "You want to sit in the front?" Tharn looked up at Type with an eager grin.

Type shook his head in surprise. "What?"

"Yeah," Tharn shrugged. "You're small enough to fit in front of me, and I can still have control of the bike. As long as you keep your head beside mine."

"What will I hold on to?" Type questioned, suddenly very nervous.

"Me, silly." Tharn chuckled. "My thighs or my arms, whatever you're more comfortable with."

"Uh," Type backed up a little to get a good view of everything. Would he really fit between Tharn and his girl? "Phi."

"If you don't want to, that's okay too." Tharn revved the engine and looked back at his anxious Type. "It's your choice."

"Great." Type sighed in defeat.

///

"Oh my-- Tharn, P'Tharn! Holy shit!" Type squeezed Tharn's forearms as hard as he could. "Holy shit, that was awesome!" He shouted, though he knew Tharn couldn't hear him. "Yeah!" He laughed out his cry of delight.

He relaxed against Tharn, feeling the contrast of a warm chest covering him and the sharp wind lapping over his skin. He leaned his head back into the crook of Tharn's shoulder as the night passed through them at 50mph. Tharn was mostly keeping to the slower roads and has so far stayed completely off the highway. Type didn't know if it was because he was now sitting in the front, or if their new destination was somewhere so out of the way, they couldn't take the highway to get there. Either way, he was really enjoying the ride.

This late at night, only using side roads and empty streets to drive down and more often than not, Tharn and Type were usually the only ones on the road. Which Type loved. Just riding with Tharn alone through the city. Seeing and going down places he's never been before. There was something so surreal about it.

Tharn slowed to 30 and laughed in Type's ear. "Hold on tight Nong. This road dips. Don't panic though, I'm going slow."

Type sat up to see the road ahead, making sure not to obstruct Tharn's view. The road before him curved right then went down to a small valley before turning left at a gradual incline then finally straightening out.

"Oh no." But Type was smiling as his hands danced excitedly over Tharn's skin. Massaging out his nerves.

This was gonna be like a rollercoaster.

"P'Tharn!" Type giggled in delight as Tharn gave a sharp turn before slowing way down as they almost fell with the road.

Type's stomach jumped at the decline and he clenched his teeth, smiling hard, but he kept his eyes ahead, not wanting to miss a thing. Tharn smoothly guided them through the road with an impressive expertise, his body moved with the vehicle. Turning as she turned, pulling back with her. His drive and control translated seamlessly on the road. It wasn't long before the road straightened out and Type's heart could breathe again.

They very shortly came up on a red light and Tharn relaxed.

"This light always takes forever." Tharn sighed. "It's gonna go red-green-red-green for the opposite road, then it's gonna turn green for us."

"It turns green for them twice?" Type asked.

Tharn nodded. "Yep."

"But there's no one else here?" Type looked around. The street was lined with orange lamps every few feet, that and the traffic lights added a little to the ambiance, but besides their bike, no other vehicle was waiting.

"Yeah." Tharn agreed. "It's been like this for years. And this isn't a main road, so the city will never fix it."

"You know this place well." Type nodded he didn't need an answer, the evidence was in the way Tharn drove with the road and spoke about it. Like he knew it better than anything. Type sat back and looked at Tharn with an easy smile. Something wide and soft that curved his eyes. "I've really enjoyed this date so far."

Tharn hummed. "Me too."

"Think you've got what it takes to keep it going?" Type challenged.

"Well I've got a plan." Tharn admitted. The light on the opposite road signaled green for the first time. "But for now we wait."

"Sounds boring." Type whispered as he moved in closer, his hands slipped from strong forearms to muscled thighs. "You sure we don't have...anything else to do while we wait?"

Tharn grinned at Type and kissed him softly. "When I was a kid, I always hated this light." He whispered back, like a long kept secret. He kissed Type again. Held him for a second longer this time. "But now I think it might be my favorite."

Then he kissed Type and didn't stop till after the second green.

///

Type was staring dead ahead at nothing. He was out alone in the abandoned, closed, eating area, watching the cars drive by. He had a bus to catch in half an hour. Waiting here was better than waiting at the over-crowded, not nearly shaded enough for the damn heat, bus station.

It was a stupid, hot day. The kind of day that could melt the rubber on your tires into goo as you drove. Type could see the mirage waves of heat radiating from the pavement even from where he sat. Alone. He's only been out ten minutes, in the shade, and he already hated the scorching heat of the non-air conditioned outside world.

Accompanying his usual university uniform were his sunglasses. Dark and hiding. Which yes, he was wearing to protect his vision against the cruel glare of an unforgiving sun, but it was also to hide his eyes.

When Type got this mad at someone, Seo liked to say he gave looks that could kill the people around him, and he'd rather not encourage attention right now. He was fucking pissed and he wanted to be left absolutely alone.

He checked the time on his phone and almost banged the table with an unrestrained fist when he saw he still had another twenty minutes of waiting to go at least. And with the bus schedule regularly behind, he knew it was more like thirty to forty-five minutes of waiting. This was getting so stupid. And he wanted to leave so bad, he almost considered walking home before he realized he'd die of dehydration as soon as he left campus grounds. Or maybe he'd just up and evaporate under the boiling heat of the sun.

"Is this seat taken?"

Type clenched his jaw at the sound of that voice.

He sighed deeply and looked up at the last fucking person he wanted to see right now.

Tharn Kirigun smiled down at him pensively. Like he was nervous. Good. He should be nervous.

Type looked at the chair next to him that Tharn was referring to.

"No."

He looked back out of the cars and without a second thought kicked it away from him as hard as he could.

Tharn watched it clatter till it settled and slid several feet away from them, eventually hitting the chairs at the other table, while Type just looked straight ahead. Never blinking.

"Sorry." Type deadpanned. "I have a boyfriend."

Tharn nodded and sat down on the other chair next to Type. "A very stupid, idiotic boyfriend."

"Mm hmm."

"Who's really, really sorry." Tharn tried.

Type wouldn't look at him.

"Sorry doesn't do shit for me, asshole." Type turned his head slightly away from Tharn. "Get lost."

Tharn sighed. "Baby--"

"Do _not_ call me that." Type snapped, his head whipping around to glare at his boyfriend, whom he loved very much, with the eyes of death. Shaded by only a pair of five dollar sunglasses, that were melting by the power of his glare as they spoke.

When Tharn closed his mouth. Type faced the cars again.

"N'Type--" 

"I'm not your Nong." Type snapped.

Tharn grabbed Type's hand in his. "Please listen to me, Type."

Type yanked his hand away from the gentle grip, crossing his arms so he couldn't try it again. But he didn't discourage Tharn from talking so Tharn took that as progress.

He scooted closer to Type in his chair, putting a hand on Type's knee.

Type refused to look at him.

"You have to know I did it for a reason." Tharn tried. "I didn't want you to get hurt, ba-- uh, Type."

That was the last thing Type wanted to hear right now. Type knew Tharn had his reasons. His reasons were stupid, overprotective, insulting, and ludicrous. Not to mention completely hypocritical, and no amount of explaining was going to change any of that.

Instead of arguing back, Type stayed quiet and boiled on the inside as hot as the sun.

"I don't want to make excuses with you, and I know you're upset, but Type," Tharn squeezed Type's knee. "I can't see you get hurt."

Type suddenly stood up in a rage. "And you think I can?! How do you think I felt watching that happen? I'm not one of your little friends Tharn, I'm your soulmate! Just because they're used to watching you do that shit," Type threw his sunglasses, hitting Tharn in the stomach as the man himself flinched to catch them, "all week doesn't mean I can stand around and do nothing when I see it! How dare you hold me back!" Type breathed out a rough sigh, looking back out at the cars driving by.

"I--"

"I don't want to hear it, Tharn." Type interrupted. "Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it." He sighed harshly. "I want you safe too. I can't see you hurt either. So why the fuck do you decide that it's okay for you to fight and not me? Fuck you." Type kicked his own chair back against the table. He checked the time. Ten minutes. He'd rather wait at the bus stop than stay here. "Don't follow me." Words Tharn knew well.

Type walked away, subjecting himself under the heat of the sun, not really caring either way. He was relieved when Tharn actually listened and didn't follow him. He was so done with debating this same argument. Tharn gets into fights. It happens. Type hates that it happens, but he also feels like he doesn't have any right telling Tharn to stop. But the second he gets into a fight, it's suddenly not okay?

Type shook his head. He never believed he'd ever be angry enough to punch Tharn in the face. But here they were.

Type sighed again as he turned the corner he eventually slipped behind the athletics building. If Tharn had been watching him walk away, he couldn't see him anymore.

Type didn't want to be away from Tharn. But he felt like if he stayed they'd enter into an argument that had no end. He just needed more time to cool off and think. Which was ironic given how fucking hot it was on this perfectly awful day.

It was actually kind of amazing. He and Tharn have been officially together for three weeks. This was their first really substantial fight as a couple. Even before Type said yes, they'd never fought like this. Just squabbles here and there. Normal couple bickering. But Type was really mad at Tharn this time and he couldn't see any way Tharn would ever compromise his point. Type didn't even blame him. It was his own point too.

Tharn was too worried about Type getting hurt. And Type understood that, because he felt the same way. Only when Tharn fights, Type feels like he can't say anything about it, no matter how much his chest hurts at the thought. But like that day, when Type tried to fight, Tharn had his little goons hold him back while he finished it off.

Type closed his eyes tightly remembering his own shouts at Champ and Tum as they each held an arm of his, keeping him back.

///

"Ai'Tharn! You fucking asshole!" Type shouted and thrashed in the grip as he watched the scene before him in horror.

Type had been walking over to the mathematics building to surprise Tharn. His class had released early and he had time to visit Tharn, something that was a really rare thing during the week.

Only, when he'd reached his destination, it was to find Tharn and Techno in the middle of a fight with three random strangers.

Tum and Champ were off to the side laughing and encouraging their friends. 

Type was frozen in shock for a few seconds before he sprinted in. He tackled the asshole who had knocked Tharn to the ground and was about to hit him.

He heard Tum and Champ react with a sympathy wince for the bully, they encouraged Type as he repeatedly hit the stranger. Barreling down fists on the unsuspecting attacker.

"Type?" Tharn sat up, blood was on his shirt and a little on his face. "Wait, Type?!" Tharn pulled Type back by the waist dragging him kicking off the kid. "What the hell are you doing here?! Get out before you get hurt!"

"What the fuck? No!" Type struggled out of Tharn's grip. "I'm not leaving you!"

Tharn threw Type who landed with a soft thud on his knees in the grass at Champ and Tum's watching spot. "Keep him safe!" He commanded, already running back to help Techno.

"You fucking--!" Type stepped up to go back in, but he was stopped. His arms were now being restrained by Champ and Tum. "Ai'Tharn! You fucking asshole!" He turned to the boys with a glare. "Hey! Let me go!" He fought against them with all he could, and he was strong, but they were stronger. "Let me go!"

"Sorry Nong." Champ really did look sorry as he fought to hold Type back. "You heard him."

"Boss said no." Tum shrugged. Adjusting his grip as Type moved. "It's our job to keep you safe now."

"I don't need to be baby sat!" Type glared and struggled harder. He looked back at the fight just in time to see Tharn catch a fist going for his gut, but miss a kick that forced him to kneel on the ground. Type's heart fell. Tharn needed his help. "Let me go! Ai'Tharn! Let me go!"

After a long and loud struggle, Type gave up. He knew he'd never make it past Champ and Tum. He stood with them off to the sides and refused to watch the fight. He kept his head down just listening to the blows land. The boys eventually slackened their grip, now that Type wasn't fighting, but they kept their hands on him, just in case.

It took a while longer, but when the fight was finally over Tharn and Techno had won. According to Techno it was pretty close, but Type didn't care anymore.

Type kept his eyes on the pavement as he heard steps approaching. He knew Tharn was in front of him when Champ and Tum finally let go.

Humiliated for being held back like a screaming child, pissed for Tharn's behavior, and overall hurt that he'd been treated like this by his own soulmate, Type couldn't look up. He saw Tharn's shoes enter in his field of vision, stopping just before his own.

Tharn was out of breath, he smelled of sweat and blood. Type was so beyond angry, he couldn't even think.

Techno, getting a read for the room, eventually withered out his play by play of the fight. Slowly stopping whatever he was saying, his voice getting quieter and quieter until he finally just shut up.

Type knew they were waiting for Tharn and him. For either of them to do something.

Tharn was the first to break the tension. "Baby, I had to."

Type finally did look up then, only to slap him.

It was after a few seconds of pure shock-induced silence when Tharn reached for Type's hand but Type shoved him back by the chest. "Get the fuck off of me. Don't touch me." Type glared up at Tharn's face. The look stopped his heart, but he wasn't done. "How dare you. You think that bullshit was okay? Fuck you."

"Type--"

"You know why I'm even fucking here?!" Type shoved Tharn back again and stepped up when he did. "I wanted to fucking surprise you." He hit Tharn in the chest. "You fucking asshole. Cause I actually missed you." He hit him again. He wasn't using all of his strength, he didn't have the heart to. Even if he did, he was sure it would do anything. "And this," hit him again, "is my," and again, "thanks?!" Type hit him one last time. "So this is it, huh, this is how you treat your soulmate? Drag me off and yell at me for defending you. Push me to your friends. Hold me back and force me to watch while you get your ass handed to you by some assholes you don't know?"

"I did it to protect you." Tharn said seriously.

"Fuck you." Type spat.

He began to walk away, but Tharn stopped him, held his arm. "Type don't go."

"I said don't touch me!" Type threw Tharn's hand off of him. "Don't call me! Don't look for me! Don't follow me! If you're gonna treat me like shit, I'm leaving! Fuck you!"

Type had walked away then, ignoring Tharn as he asked him to stay.

///

Type opened his eyes as he grunted in frustration. Remembering was still too much. That had been four days ago. He's been ignoring and avoiding Tharn ever since, which wasn't that difficult, the week was still ongoing. What little communication they usually had could easily be cut off. 

His friends still don't know what happened. They just know not to mess with Type and definitely don't mention Tharn.

Type's phone went off in his pocket just as he'd rounded the last corner of the last building and finally set eyes on the bus stop.

He pulled it out, ready to hang up on Tharn, but when he read caller I.D. he stopped himself. It was P'Tae.

"Hello P'?" The last time he'd seen P'Tae was just a few hours ago.

They'd met up with Seo about their upcoming setlist. The three of them had been brainstorming what they should play for their next gig coming up.

"Don't hang up!"

Type stopped walking. How the fuck? It was Tharn.

Type glared ahead. His phone protested under the pressure he was now using to crush it with.

"What do you want?"

"Type please talk to me, please." Tharn begged. "Let me pick you up, I know you don't have a ride." P'Tae had been his ride to school today, but their days ended hours apart so Type figured taking the bus home would be better. Type curled his fist.

"Did that traitor tell you anything else?" Type grit out angrily.

"Only that he wants this bad blood between us to end. I want that too." Tharn said openly. "Let me pick you up, Type."

"I'm hanging up."

"No please! I miss you." Tharn sighed. Truthfully he sounded pathetic. About as pathetic as Type felt. He missed Tharn too. "I miss you Type. I want to talk this out. Yell at me all you want. Hit me again, I don't care. I deserve it. Let's just end this please? Whatever it takes."

"You yelled at me when I tried to help you for doing the exact same thing you were doing." Type said lowly.

"I know." Tharn said. "I know, that was a stupid thing to do."

"Really?" Type questioned. "Was it better or worse than having your meathead friends hold me back while you ignored me as I shouted at you and them to let me go?"

"I'm sorry Type," Tharn tried desperately. "Please let me say so in person."

"No." Type said firmly. "You don't even know how to apologize to me yet, because you don't know why I'm so upset."

"Isn't that for me to prove?" Tharn asked. "Let me talk to you for real, not like this."

"No."

"Please baby?"

"I told you not to call me that." Type snapped. "Nicknames are permitted to good, non-bastardous boyfriends who treat their soulmates with respect."

"So we're still together?" Tharn sounded so full of hope. "You're still my boyfriend? You haven't broken up with me?"

"Hia Tharn! Is that all you understood?" Type scolded. "I'm still mad at you!" He said very slowly and very loudly.

"Yes, I know." Tharn returned sadly. "And you have every right to be. But can you blame me if I'm happy that we're still together? I love you."

"Damn it Tharn." Type clenched his teeth and pinched his brow. Type shook his head. "I'm at the bus stop."

Tharn gasped through the receiver. "Which one? I'm on my way now!"

"I'm leaving in five minutes." Type dodged the question. "If you don't find me in time, you've lost your chance."

"No, no. I will find you!" Tharn promised. "Thank you Type."

Type could hear Tharn's big beaming smile even where he was. He already regretted giving in. Sometimes Tharn was too irresistible for Type's own good.

Type hung up after Tharn's thank you with a sigh. He completed his walk to the bus stop. Five minutes.

///

"Tharn," Type looked all around him as he got off the bike. "What is this place?"

Wherever they were was beautiful and huge. They must've driven down a mile of private road after Tharn input the code at the gates. There were decorative trees lining the path they drove down.

The trees opened when the path did to an impressively expansive one story luxury home. There was a giant marble water fountain in front of the grand entrance. Tharn had driven a little ways down from the house to the side garden where the low-stooping willow branches brushed over their shoulders and heads as he slowed to a stop.

The garden itself was beautiful. Type was mesmerized at all the different representations of plant life that surrounded them. There was an old wooden swing on the other side of the willow. And a marble bench just down the way surrounded by the most beautiful rose bush.

Type stepped up to the man-made cobble stone path with Tharn right behind him. He couldn't believe all the different trees and flowers he was seeing. There must have been dozens and dozens of every kind of plant you could dream of. Type felt like Alice.

He turned back to Tharn in wonder. "Where are we?"

Tharn chuckled at Type's awestruck expression and took his hand. "My family's old vacation home. We used to stay here every summer for a few months of peace and relaxation. But since P'Thorn and I have both moved out, it's really been ages since we've all gone as a family."

Type nodded as Tharn explained and looked around the magnificent garden. As they walked, more of this wonderful world was revealed to them. There was a running artificial waterfall to the left, and a beautiful white gazebo to the right, it was decorated by interwoven vines and hanging planters.

"This garden is beautiful." Type smiled.

"Yes." Tharn agreed. "My mother always loved this place. When we were kids though, all my brother and I appreciated for was a huge obstacle course to play and run around in."

Type chuckled. "That's cute."

"Oh you should have been there for hide and seek." Tharn laughed. "It's almost impossible if you don't know every inch of this garden by heart."

Type nodded, just taking one look around, he believed it. It looked like the vegetation went on forever. He couldn't imagine playing hide and seek in here. Especially not as a child, where everything would be much bigger by comparison.

"So do you?" Type asked, admiring the view of the moon through the branches they strolled under.

Tharn thought about that for a second and nodded. "I'd like to think I do."

"And you and your brother never got lost in here?" Type almost couldn't believe it.

But still, Tharn shook his head. "Not that I remember. We once played out here during a thunderstorm, though. That was terrifying. My mother had to come and pull us back inside. Careless children we were."

"Even back then, huh?" Type quirked an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Hmm?" Tharn smiled. "What are you saying?"

He quickly moved the hand that was holding Type's to wrap tightly around his waist and pull him close. Type laughed and fought Tharn as he was brought near.

"I said you're a careless child!" Type laughed as he turned his head and closed his eyes. Playfully pushing Tharn away.

"Say that again." Tharn dared using his other arm to keep Type from leaving.

"You're a child!" Type said happily.

"Oh yeah?" Tharn threatened, leering close.

Type nodded as he kept turning his head to avoid Tharn. "Yes."

"Yeah?" Tharn dared again. Before Type could even dream of answering, Tharn dove down and gave small little nips and kisses to Type's neck as punishment. Type laughed as he was attacked and struggled in his grip but only for a moment.

Before too long Type pulled Tharn away from his skin only to instantly pull him back in and kiss him properly under the light of the moon, with the most beautiful garden you ever saw as their backdrop.

As Type started to lean away Tharn brought his hand to the back of Type's head and held him firmly in place while he started a fresh round of kisses. They mingled together for a few peaceful minutes. When Type moved again, Tharn let him go with a smile.

"Come on," Tharn took Type's hand again, "there's a reason I brought you here. I have something to show you."

Type's curiosity was peaked. "Show me? Where?"

"It's just over here," Tharn pointed ahead with their hands. "Stay on the path."

Keeping to Tharn's word, the two of them walked down the mini cobblestone street mostly in silence. Both were quite taken to looking at the life around them. Tharn with very nostalgic feelings of warmth blooming his chest and Type with an overwhelming sense of wonder with every new section they strolled through. They'd have to come back one day, Type was dying to know this place as well as Tharn did.

"It's coming up right here." Tharn gestured to their right. "Just around this vineyard."

He led Type through as they passed the vineyard and came up to a great hedge blocking their way. The hedge was thick and deeply green, it was taller than both Type and Tharn by several good feet and it stood forebodingly, as if challenging them to go further.

"It wraps around the whole garden." Tharn explained looking up at it with Type. "This means we've gone as far north as we can. The garden ends here."

"Wow." Type said in wonder as he kept looking. There was so much hedge it was almost impossible to stop looking. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

Tharn smirked, "Not quite."

He pulled them off to the right, following along the edge of the garden for just a few short feet before they came to an opening where the hedge broke with enough room to walk through, a doorway of sorts, before it continued for what looked like miles.

"Just through here." Tharn smiled.

"Where are we now?" Type asked as they stepped through together.

They walked out of the garden onto an open field of grass. Type gasped as he looked out and saw the moon in front of them. Laying flat and peaceful, rippling with the wind. That is to say, he saw the imperfect reflection of the moon, resting gently atop a waveless body of water. The real moon shone brightly above, her light enough to see the world now that there was nothing to obstruct it.

"You have a lake?" Type asked, completely shocked.

"Surprise." Tharn smiled. He let Type admire the water for a moment before leading them up to the dock.

"Wait, wait, P'Tharn." Type stopped them. Pulling back for the first time in hesitation. When Tharn looked back at him in curious concern Type looked at the lake. "I-- I can't swim."

Tharn smiled at Type's shrinking demeanor, marveling silently at how cute his soulmate naturally was and kissed him on the head.

"That's alright. We won't go in." Tharn promised. "Let's just sit on the dock and get our feet wet a little, hmm?"

Type looked back up at Tharn and nodded. "Okay."

Tharn and Type both took off their shoes and socks, sitting them by the dock, and rolled up their jeans to under their knees. When they were ready, they rejoined hands and walked the dock all the way to the end. After reaching the edge, Type shivered then, and yawned. Tharn smiled, proud of himself for knowing what that meant.

"Cold?" He guessed.

Type finished out his yawn with a nod. "A little."

Tharn laughed softly. He pulled off his jacket and sat down on the dock, keeping the garment tucked on top of his lap. He slowly lowered his feet into the freezing lake. He winced for Type. It was pretty cold, but he should be okay. Tharn kicked his feet around a little, getting used to the feeling. The gentle waves he lapped up jumped enough to paint over his ankles, but when he sat still, it settled nicely. Truth be told the water felt amazing.

Tharn looked at Type expectantly, who kneeled next to him, looking out at the water anxiously.

"Is it cold?" He asked, hands curling in his lap.

Tharn nodded. "You'll get used to it, it's not too bad."

Type nodded with him, taking in this new information. "Okay."

He adjusted himself to sit properly beside Tharn, holding his arm as he too lowered his feet into the water. He slightly jumped at how cold the water really was and sucked in a sharp breath. Tharn chuckled and held the hand that was holding his arm.

Type concentrated on the feel of the water, ice cold and unforgiving. He closed his eyes and waited to get used to the temperature. After a while, when he felt better enough to move, he mimicked Tharn and dragged his feet to and fro beneath the waves. The ice lapped his ankles and helped him appreciate how he'd become used to it. He opened his eyes and looked out at the wide expanse of the lake, he watched the broken moon dance on the water.

Type eventually let go of Tharn's arm, more content to keep his own arms drawn in close. It was an attempt to keep his body heat with him, but it wasn't working very well. Luckily he didn't have to worry about it for too much longer, because something very big and very warm was suddenly wrapping around his arms. Type looked over at Tharn, who was putting his jacket around his shoulders.

Once everything was properly situated, Tharn pulled in close and wrapped an arm around Type for a bit of extra warmth. Type sighed out into the open blue air and laid his head against Tharn's shoulder.

"Thank you." Type whispered, breaking the peace.

Tharn kissed Type's hair. "Anything for you, baby."

Type blinked out at the beauty before them. "Does it have a name?"

"No." Tharn said sadly. "This lake has always been a private one, it's never been named."

"That's too bad." Type frowned. "Your family never named it?"

"Not officially, but my mom always called it Catch Moon Lake cause the moonlight always reflected so clearly against the water at night." Tharn explained. "Made it look like you could catch the moon."

"Mm." Type hummed. "I like that."

Tharn smiled. "Yeah, me too."

"Tharn?" Type looked up at him without moving too much.

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?"

"I'd say around midnight. Maybe one." Tharn answered, judging from the time they left the restaurant to now. "Why?"

"We've been on this date for five or six hours." Type shrugged.

Tharn nodded with a smile. "I've loved every second."

"You haven't asked me yet." Type pointed out.

That paused Tharn's movements. "And," Tharn swallowed the lump in his throat, "do you think you have an answer for me?"

Type nodded. "I think I do."

"Okay." Tharn breathed out a nervous breath. "Okay sure," a hand came up to pet Type's raven hair. "There's one more thing I have to show you before I ask. Is that okay?"

Type looked out at the water and moved his feet through the pull of the waves. He was very content to stay here forever, but the next thing Tharn took him to had thus far always been better than the last. So yeah, he'd wager he was ready.

Instead of voicing his answer, he just nodded against the shoulder he rested on.

"Alright." Tharn settled beside Type as his nerves did.

///

Type sighed deeply as he looked at the time. He didn't want to go back out in the sun, but five minutes was up. And Tharn didn't find him. He couldn't be here waiting around forever.

Type pulled out his phone and thought about texting Seo or P'Earth or someone to pick him up, but in the end he just left it. He walked out of the bus stop without calling anyone.

He had to find P'Tae anyway, give him a piece of his mind. He was Type's ride here, he could be the ride home. After all, it was the least he could do to make it up to him. Giving away his phone, and Type's information so easily. So what if the asshole he was giving it to was his soulmate? P'Tae knew how things were right now. But he didn't want to think about how things were.

Type knew his Phi had about an hour of classes left, so his first destination was the west side of campus towards the music hall. He could hide out in one of the many available practice rooms till it was time. There was no hot sun, and access to A/C, vending machines, lockable doors and all the privacy he could wish for, it was perfect. Plus he was still pretty pissed, taking it out on music never failed him before. He could grab Flor from the lockers and clear his head a little while he waited.

Type's thoughts and plans came to an immediate halt, however, when a familiar car drove up beside him, slowing to cruise at his walking speed as the driver rolled down the window and honked at him.

Type turned his head to yell at the dipshit, but then the guy turned out to be the only dipshit Type really wanted to yell at, and avoid.

"Type!" Tharn leaned over. "Get in!"

"Get lost." Type growled out, looking dead ahead as he continued walking.

"But I found you," Tharn pouted. "We had a deal."

"The deal was five minutes." Type reminded with an eye roll. "It's been," he checked, "eight."

"Oy, Type." Tharn whined.

As Type continued walking, Tharn parked the car by the curb and got out, jogging to catch up to a Type that never stopped.

"I said get lost, asshole." Type tried his best to avoid looking at him. "Go away."

"Type we have to talk about this, please." Tharn implored. "I can't just let you walk away, we have to work this out."

"We don't _have_ to do anything." Type argued back. "But I would _like_ for you to shove it, and piss off."

"Type." Tharn stopped them on the sidewalk, pulling Type's arm back and making Type face him. "Listen to me--"

"Let go of me." Type yanked his arm out of Tharn's grip, but he stayed put. Glaring squarely at Tharn's chest.

"I shouldn't have let you walk away that day." Tharn sighed and shook his head. "I should have ran to you, I see that now."

"Yeah?" Type scoffed, hands going to his hips. "I would have just yelled at you and hit you more."

"Then that's what should have happened." Tharn agreed. "I should never have let you go so easily-- so angrily, away from me."

"No. You shouldn't have done what you did to piss me off, in the first place." Type raised his voice finally looking up to meet Tharn's eyes. For a heated moment, neither spoke. "Fuck-- I don't even know why I'm talking to you. Forget this."

Type briskly walked away again, fists curled, eyes burning.

"Wait, no, Type!" Tharn ran after him. "This is, this is good. Let's keep going. Talk to me. Tell me that you're angry. Tell me that I was wrong--"

"Shut up!" Type stopped again, spinning around to face Tharn. "You don't get it! That's what's wrong! It's not something I can just tell you. You have to figure it out for yourself or it won't count and I will never forgive you."

That stopped Tharn cold. "Never?" He asked weakly.

Type growled in frustration and walked away again. "Just leave me alone, Tharn."

And for a moment Tharn did. He stood frozen in the middle of the sidewalk as Type walked further and further away. But Tharn was serious about not making those past mistakes today. On that other day, he let Type walk away when he should have gone after him. That other day, he was an asshole and a jerk. Today he would make it right.

Tharn snapped out of his haze and ran back over to Type. He stopped in front of Type, blocking his way forward and effectively stopping him in his tracks. "We're never gonna get over this if we don't talk."

"Maybe I want to be mad at you." Type shoved Tharn out of the way and continued his way.

Tharn kept up beside him. "Fine." Tharn agreed. "Be mad at me. I'm not going anywhere." Tharn looked around at where they were. The other side of the athletics building.

Okay. There should be a side door propped open somewhere near...yes! Just ahead, on the left. That door's locks were busted. It couldn't be opened from either side even if you had a key. They kept it open at all times with a brick. Technically illegal, but no one cared. The door was for staff only but Tharn knew the staff were all gone by now. He'd been a student intern there for a few summers before he landed his job at the library. This only meant he knew the ins and outs of the place pretty well.

"Neither are you." Tharn said a little distractedly.

"What was that?" Type snapped at him.

Tharn looked back at him. "Well, you're gonna hate me for this. Sorry, Type. Love you."

"What the hell are you-- P'Tharn!"

Tharn didn't let Type finish before he bent down and threw Type over his shoulder with ease. He added another fast apology and began, quickly, making his way over to the door which was only a few feet to their left.

The whole way Tharn carried him, Type shouted, and punched, and kicked for Tharn to let him go, but the guy was strong as an ox and immovable. He carried Type just about as easily as anything. He was at least apologizing as he did so, like that would make the situation any better for either of them.

Tharn didn't let Type go even after they made it inside. He walked a little ways down the hallway to the small printing office, which was really more like a broom closet that they stuck a printer in, before he finally set Type down. Tharn quickly pushed Type inside the closet, locking the door behind them with a loud click.

"Okay," Tharn breathed out. Neither had gotten the lights. Type because he had no idea where they were and Tharn because the switch was all the way on the other wall and he wasn't gonna step away from between Type and the door. "N'Type--"

Type backhanded him across the face. "Fucking asshole! Let me out of here!"

Tharn sighed and rubbed his cheek. "Not until we ta--"

"Let me out! Let me out!" Type interrupted Tharn by hitting him repeatedly in the chest.

Tharn let him for a moment before he grabbed his waist and pushed him back, away from the door. Type struggled more fiercely with the move, but again, was no match for Tharn, who was particularly determined. Eventually they hit the wall opposite of the door and Tharn gave Type some space, but he moved his hands to either side of Type so the boy couldn't leave.

In the pitch dark, where the only light they had was coming through a sliver at the bottom of the door, it took a few moments for their eyes to adjust. Finally, from what little Tharn could see of Type, he was pouting. It was adorable. Tharn smiled in the blackness. He leaned in and rested his forehead on Type's shoulder, letting out a long sigh of content. This was the most physical contact they've had in forever.

Type hit Tharn's side, with less gumption than before. "Get off of me, shithead."

Tharn chuckled but didn't move, didn't say anything. He missed Type so bad.

He didn't know how long they stayed the way they were, in total silence. They were missing things, he was sure. The world was passing them by outside or something. He didn't care, he was happy to waste time in here like this. For some reason it was actually kind of perfect. A place in privacy where they could talk together, no worry of interruption. No obligation, no other classes. Just Tharn and Type locked in a dark closet at the end of a long fight, while the world passed them by outside.

"I know what you think I don't." Tharn whispered after a long, empty moment of the quiet. He stood fully straight. One hand moving from the wall to cup Type's cheek and tilt his head. Neither could see the other's face, the best they could do was see the outline. A silhouette. But it was enough. "I know why you're so upset." Type kept quiet. Letting Tharn talk, letting him hold his face. "What I did, how I handled things, was not fair to you. And I know you don't like it when I get into fights."

Type wanted to nod, or protest. Yell, or even move, but he didn't want to give in. He didn't want to give Tharn anything, even though he was starting out well. The stubborn part of him wanted to keep fighting forever.

"You never say, but you get worried. You don't like that my friends and I start trouble we don't belong in. You don't like that I risk myself, and constant suspension, by doing this every week. You want me to stop."

Yes. Yes. This was exactly right. How long has Tharn known? Why has he never said anything before now?

"And what happened, with the fight, you felt wronged. Why am I allowing myself to get hurt and you to worry, when you are not allowed to fight and worry me? You've been dealing with these feelings of concern for so long, and I can't handle those same feelings for one minute. It's not fair."

Type closed his eyes. He understood. Tharn really, really understood. Why has Type been torturing himself for so long, battling this in silence? Why have they never talked-- Yes, it was true, Type never let them talk about it. But he always assumed it would overstep. That he had no right to ask this of Tharn. But what was worse? Asking him to stop, or never saying anything at all? Letting everything build up and up until the tension was so high Tharn had to kidnap him in corner him in a fucking closet for either of them to finally acknowledge anything.

"You're right, Type. It's not fair. It's not fair of me to do this without considering your feelings."

Yes.

"It's not fair that I didn't let you put yourself in harm's way, when I do that multiple times a week with no thought."

Yes.

"It's not fair the way I treated you, and Type," Tharn leaned in close, right next to Type's ear. "I'm sorry." He breathed out. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it and so long to do something about it, but, I promise that I will try to make it right." He leaned back with a nod. His other hand came up to Type's other cheek. "No more fights. I promise--"

Type shook his head, he bit his lip to keep from saying anything. But he was so overwhelmed. Tharn really understood. He was apologizing. He was promising to stop. It was everything Type wanted, but now he felt guilty for pushing them to this point.

"Oh baby." Tharn whispered, he kissed Type's forehead. "It isn't your fault."

How did he know?

"Let me make this right." Tharn said quietly. "I won't get into any more fights, okay? I just want you to be happy. I would give you anything. Everything. All you have to do is ask."

"I don't want to ask." Type finally admitted. "I don't want to take your life away from you. I'm your soulmate, I'm supposed to support you in everything. Love you no matter what."

"Fighting isn't my life baby." Tharn reassured. "It was a part of it once, yes, but it was never everything. You are everything. Besides, you do support me--"

"And I do love you." Type said quickly. Ducking his head in embarrassment, even though he knew Tharn couldn't see his face.

Tharn was silent for a world of pause. "What?"

"I said I love you, Tharn, fuck." Type snapped. "Gonna make me say it again?"

"Could you?" Tharn asked eagerly. He pulled Type in close, moving his hands to wrap around his shoulders hugging him tightly. His unseeing eyes were wide open. 

Type scoffed and complied, wrapping his arms around Tharn's waist, finally holding him back. He rested his chin over Tharn's shoulder where they fit together like puzzle pieces. Perfectly matched to hold each other.

"Are you sure you're listening," Type questioned skeptically. "Cause this won't happen again, much less three times in a row--"

"Yes!" Tharn laughed. "Yes, yes. I'm listening."

"Alright, geez. Calm down." Type discouraged, as his smile spread. "Tharn, as your soulmate, and as your boyfriend, I support you and I love you no matter what. Even when I'm so mad at you I can't breathe, but especially when I know you love me back, which is always." Tharn nodded against Type's shoulder, but he said nothing, he just squeezed Type harder. "I guess I forgive you now." Type finished with a sigh.

Type shouldn't be surprised that their first big fight only lasted this long, but it annoyed him nonetheless. He couldn't have sulked for even one more day? Type was prepared to be pissed for a week. Stupid Tharn.

"I really hate you, you know." Type said when they separated. He tried his best to glare up at Tharn, he figured the effort counted.

Tharn laughed and took Type's hands in his. "I love you too." He kissed Type's knuckles.

Type clicked his tongue in protest. "Get off of me. Asshole Tharn."

But he didn't pull his hands away or try to stop him. He was happy where they were.

"Do you want us to go to your place, or mine?" Tharn asked with a secret smirk.

"Neither. I want you to take me home and leave me there while you go to your home." Type answered resolutely.

"Can't do that, N'Type." Tharn said happily. "It's both of us together, at either your place or mine."

"Damn it, why?" Type questioned.

"Because," Tharn shrugged, grin growing in the dark. "I've never had make up sex before."

"You fucking pervert!"

Tharn laughed as Type hit him. "My place it is."

Tharn led Type out of the closet with purpose.

///

"Okay, open your eyes." Tharn said with excitement.

Type pulled his hands away from his face and blinked his eyes open.

They had long since moved from the dock, walking all over the garden slowly, talking about everything and nothing at all. When Tharn said it was time, he'd led them here, where they were both now kneeling, in what Tharn had called a secret area of the garden. A place even P'Thorn didn't know about. The grass was bountiful and soft here. Soft enough that kneeling down like they were didn't hurt as Type expected. When Type opened his eyes what he saw before him was a grand tree. At the base of the tree, there was a carving etched into the bark. The carving was quite small and crooked, Type leaned in closely to read it.

There was a very clear and pointed love-heart drawn on the wood and inside the heart were the words _Marry me Type Thiwat_. The inscription was a little difficult to make out, but Type was sure.

Type gasped and covered his mouth. He looked over at Tharn with wide eyes. Questions written all over his shocked face.

Tharn laughed and explained. "I wrote it when I was fourteen. During the summer after I turned down P'San for good. I knew you were the only one for me and the only way to keep people away from you or me was to show them who I belonged to. So I carved this tree and promised myself that I would bring you back here one day after we met, and ask you in person to marry me." Tharn pulled Type in close. "I don't plan on marrying you now, so soon after we've just met, but I do plan on it one day. For now though, I'd like to ask for the first step. Will you become mine, and make me yours Type Thiwat?"

Type reached out and ran a hand over the carving, so many emotions running around within him. He turned back to look at Tharn with wet eyes before he nodded. "Yes."

Then Tharn took Type's promise and sealed it with a kiss, pulling Type close and warming him all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww cute, they totally did it in Tharn's old summer home garden. Anyway I thought it was pretty fitting. And romantic. But whatever, my opinion doesn't matter. ((For those curious, don't worry, Tharn's a gentleman, he brought the needed ~essentials~ with them in the motorcycle's seat compartment. They were completely safe for their first time.)) Whooooooo. This chapter was a doozy. Glad I finally got it out to you guys.
> 
> Thanks for reading, sorry again for the delay, and I love you! <3


End file.
